The present invention relates to handling rod-like material or wire and is more particularly concerned with handling wire where a continuous length thereof is formed into a series of loops and thereafter deposited on a moving conveyor. As the loops fall onto the conveyor, it is desirable to have the loops form a series of non-concentric overlapping loops with substantially equal or uniform spacing between the loops. Such uniform spacing is desirable since subsequent treatment of the rod, e.g. heat treatment, may be adversely affected if such uniform spacing is not present.
As a series of concentric loops of wire are deposited on a moving conveyor there is at least initially a tendency for the wire to return to concentric loops rather than to assume a non-concentric overlapping position. This tendency is increased if the loops are allowed to bounce or vibrate immediately after their initial contact with the conveyor.